We are Warriors Side Story: Eva
by Masked Demise
Summary: Based off of Elhini Prime's We are Warriors series, and my character Eva, or Elise. Time for a little fun between some sister chosens, oh and Cira gets caught in the mix.


_**Hey, Kitsune Girl Ahri here. This is another of my characters from Elhini Prime's We are Warriors series. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend it, because they are extremely well written and you probably won't understand half of what's going on. Welp enjoy the story I suppose and I'll see you at the end!**_

Raindrops pattered on the roof of Eva's room as she set down an essay she had been writing for her English class. As soon as she set down her notebook, spiderlings crawled up her arms and she smiled as she watched some others crawl out of their webs and head towards her. She stood up and stretched a bit before looking towards her door. She started to pick her way to it, being careful to avoid knocking over any of the large spider webs that now dominated her room. Due to get around them quite often, it did not take Eva too long to enter the hallway. The spider queen smiled as Elise snorted. _**Getting better. I see you're trying hard, but it should not be that hard to avoid the webs; you can go faster.**_

'I know,' the girl responded as she watched a spider crawl into her jet black hair. ' _I just really don't want to disturb our little spiders.'_ As if she summoned one, a spider dropped from a single silk-like thread from Eva's hand as she peeked into, her sister, Dianne's room. The eternal hunter looked half-asleep, but she seemed infinitely amused as she did something on her computer.

As the result of being a reaper, Dianne had very few breaks and always seemed to play the game that saved them both: League of Legends. Eva crept closer to the the reason that her sister, who was usually rather emotionless on the outside due to the amount of killing she did, was laughing due to the fact that she was playing Leona. Cira, as the two of us knew her, seemed rather annoyed with the playstyle of my sister, who was making her jungle. Eva herself did not enjoy being played anywhere other than jungle, so she decided to play a little prank on her little sister for the original chosen.

Silently, Eva gathered up the spiders that had moved in with her and told them to go hide in various areas around Dianne's room. Then she crouched down onto the ground with a grin plastered to her face. The eighteen-year-old shuddered as she felt herself grow larger as her skin turned the same shade of black as her hair. Four extra appendages sprouted from her sides as she dropped down onto eight legs. A pair of red diamonds appeared on her abdomen and her faced morphed to that of a spider's to complete the look. Slowly, as to not alert Dianne to her intentions, Eva lifted up one slender, ebony leg and tapped the girl's shoulder.

Kindred's chosen sat, paralyzed in her chair as the spider queen slowly turned the chair to face her. Upon seeing her sister and the spiders decorating her walls, Dianne yelled and grabbed a textbook off her computer desk and hurled it at her sister. It bounced harmlessly off the spider's abdomen and the queen crawled up onto the ceiling. "You should know me and these guys don't bite… Unless we're matched against each other. That's another story…" Eva's raspy spider voice trailed off.

Dianne sat back down and started playing again. "You know I'm arachnophobic…" she muttered as she swiped a spider off her desk. "Can you call them off or something? You almost got Cira killed… not that I haven't been killing other chosens myself, but…"

Reluctantly, my spiders left the room. "That reminds me… why haven't you been summoned lately?" Eva asked as she dropped to the ground and began to shift back. She left the extra arms however, which made her look almost like a twin to the champion that chose her. She sat down on Dianne's bed and watched Cira's suffering as she waited for her response.

"Kindred got nerfed a ton, now no one wants to play me. Now I get to play instead of only having time to participate in league matches." The bringer of swift death laughed as her counterpart, Wolf, appeared. He let out a toothy grin at Eva before resting near Dianne.

The spider queen sighed as her four extra arms disappeared. "I'm gonna go pick some stuff up from the store; want anything?" she questioned.

"Salt," was the girl's immediate reply. Dianne laughed as she said, "Just kidding. Maybe some meat for Wolf? I don't feel like hunting for him right now."

Eva rolled her eyes upon learning of her sister's laziness before silently leaving her room. Before she walked out, she called to their mother, telling her that she was going to go pick up some items for dinner. She didn't get a response, but Eva left anyways.

Eva felt a spider crawling down her back as she walked down the block to head to the supermarket. It was not too long of a walk and the spider queen soon reached the building. Before should could enter though her champion hissed, "Don't go in there."

Eva backed up into the alley in confusion. "What's wrong, 'lise?" the girl asked. Her response was not from Elise, but by the spider legs that began to sprout from her back. "Why am I being summoned now…?" the spider queen murmured as she sped up the transformation by half-shifting. As she closed her eyes, Eva was sent to Valoran to fight on Summoner's Rift.

Eva looked around before noticing that Cira and Arthur had been summoned before her. Mir and Caleb appeared shortly afterwards to round out their team. The spider queen glanced worriedly at the midlaner, due to Dianne having told Eva the truth behind the creation of the project skins. After a moment, Eva noticed the lack of any AD carries. "Wait, where is our ADC?" she questioned aloud.

Cira still looked somewhat upset due to having previously being forced to jungle, but she gawked as she saw my summoner's name. "Masked Demise… or Kindred. Also known as your sister. You must've ticked her off a bit."

Eva sighed and looked at Cira. "I'm so dead and she will be too when I get back home." The spider-lady sighed and stretched her extra legs.

"Have something planned already?" Cira chuckled. "You did something to her during my last game, huh?"

Eva nodded as she watched Mir and Arthur begin bickering about something. "I went into spider form and scared her. I thought she deserved it for putting you in the jungle. I think that's when she decided I should go adc…" the spider queen mumbled the last part.

The girl blinked and found herself and her team transported to the Rift. Dianne bought her older sister a Doran's blade and potion before pushing her to lane with Cira.

To her credit, Dianne was a decent Elise player, though not better than Eva herself had been before she became the champion herself. She also did her best to make sure that Eva didn't die, but Elise's AD ratios were not the best.

The team of Cira, Mir, Caleb, Arthur, and Eva did win, but only due to Mihr becoming fed in the early portion of the game. After the nexus exploded, Eva let out a sigh of relief as the bright colors around her faded into darker ones and she found herself back in the dank alley she had previously left behind. She shook her head, which caused the spider from earlier to fall out of her hair. She picked the spiderling up before leaving the alley and heading into the supermarket.

Eva headed to the back of the store before grabbing some eggs and milk, as well as a block of cheese. She ignored the meat section and went towards the bread aisle. She picked out a rather large loaf before heading towards the quiet checkout to pay for the items.

The spider queen looked around at the spiders that resided in the store that had gathered to see her. She hoped that the lady at the checkout did not see the spiders crawling along her neck, and that the cameras she knew were installed did not noticed the sudden influx of spiders. Dianne should pick up the groceries, Eva knew, but her sister was almost always busy killing, and if she was summoned, the results would be much worse. Eva quickly paid the cashier before running out of the dimly lit store.

 _ **Do you have any plans to get back at your sister?**_ Elise asked. She seemed more curious than normal so I decided to share my plan.

'Yep. People might be avoiding her because she's been nerfed, but… that doesn't mean that I have to avoid her." Eva grinned as she sent a few spiders ahead of her, after explaining how to turn on her computer.

Eva turned into into a spider while outside and crawled in through the window instead of the front door, which doing so would draw her sister's attention. After entering the room, the spider carefully set the items from the store onto her bed and logged into League of Legends while morphing back into a human. She glanced at her summoner name, Spiderwillow which was written out over a full level 30 xp bar. She hit the large PLAY button on the middle of her screen and joined a queue, which was quickly filled due to the spider queen having hit the 'fill' option.

People surprisingly did not care when Eva hovered over Kindred support. She locked in and heard a moan as she assumed Dianne had found out she was being summoned. Eva grinned and chose the Super Galaxy Kindred skin, Dianne's least favorite due to it not matching her own attitude.

The game soon started and Eva could tell that Kindred was not happy whatsoever. Her movement speed was slow and her attack speed seemed lower as well. Eva just grinned as Seluna, her adc, received a kill.

Her team lost, but Eva just smirked as Dianne stalked into the room and successfully destroyed several spider webs. She huffed and sat down her Eva's bead, which caused several spiders to scatter. She sat quietly for a moment before sheepishly saying, "I deserved that, didn't I?"

Eva nodded and sighed as she looked at the damage the Eternal Hunter had caused to the spiders' homes in her room. Her spiders were already beginning to work on repairing them, despite fact that the person who destroyed them was still sitting in the room.

Dianne stood up and picked up the groceries that Eva had brought shuddered as she noticed all the spiders that surrounded her inside of the room. "I'll take the groceries out…" she announced as she began to walk towards the door. As she walked, a single dark purple spike speared through the ground behind her, causing two very concerned chosens to glance at each other before leaving the room.

The two sat at the table for a moment before Eva stood up and said, "I'm going to go check on Mom. I'll be back."

The spider queen stood up before walking to their mother's room. Once she entered the room, the spider queen saw her mother lying on her bed. "Mom?" she whispered, thinking she was asleep. The chosen slowly approached the bed and shook her mom's arm. She did not usually go to sleep so early. When the spider touched her hand however, it was ice cold. That was when the spider queen noticed the large hole in the center of her mother's chest. Eva shrieked before she collapsed on the floor and began weeping.

 _ **Heh. You're welcome for that ending. Elhini said I wasn't sadistic… lol. Well I hope you enjoyed and yes, there is something coming to follow this up, so yes, you will find out what happened. Leave a review please, it really helps and follow me if you want. Thanks for reading and see you next time :)**_


End file.
